Mess
by XXXB-A-R-B-I-E super singerXXX
Summary: We cam't tell what the future holds


Hey. This is my first fanfic and I chose it to be for Sekaiichi hatsukoi because it's awesome. Simple as that. I love all of the pairings; they always make me squeal at every little detail the anime has to offer. To share my love for this anime I decided to write a story since there are not enough and this clearly deserves some love.

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi it's not mine, nor will it ever be.

Warning: Short but dark theme involved

Pairing: Takano/Onodera

Tittle: Mess

* * *

><p><em>We can't tell what the future holds- What if- Jason Derulo<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know how this happened…<p>

It happened so fast, my mind couldn't clear out what occurred until the deed was done. The pain was intense, taking over my being until my legs gave in and down I went. Then…there was nothing. I found myself in some kind of white place, no other people around. I panicked, not knowing what to do or how to deal with not knowing.

It felt like I spent weeks in that place, although I was not sure since time was something the place seemed to lack. I remembered nothing that happened before, about what took place before I came here. I came to the conclusion that I was losing my mind. Who wouldn't after being trapped in a place so brightly obscure as this one?

At one point I heard a voice.

"_Ritsu"_

The voice was husky, obviously belonging to a man, and it was somewhat comforting. Not to mention familiar. The image of a tall man came to my mind, his skin so pale, well-toned body, raven black hair and brown piercing eyes that can hold one captive after a mere stare. Yet, the voice didn't fit this man that came to my mind. The man radiated confidence, not exactly happiness but confidence none less. The voice, that husky voice, came out as a choked sob that can only belong to a weakling.

"_I'm sorry"_

There it was again. I wondered why the miserable man was apologizing for.

Before I realized it a blue veil enveloped me, feeling like I was being lifted up in the air by no one in particular, the sensation giving me tremors. Pain like the one I had who knows how much long ago took over me again, right near my rib area. I collapsed right next to a person being hugged by another.

My eyes widened, doing a retake on who I collapsed next to. The pain was there, but I ignored it as I saw a mirror image of myself, looking deadly white except for the blood soaking my naked skin. The green eyes of this identical person remained open, void of any sing of life. His skin was probably dead cold, even with the man hugging him. The man was the same that came into my mind, his choked voice the same I heard as well. So it belonged to that person after all…

"Umm…excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" I asked him, but the man acted like he didn't hear me.

"Sir, do you need any help?" I tried again and was ignored again.

I frowned, reaching out for his shoulder to place my hand in it in a reassuring matter. It didn't made contact; the hand went through his shoulder without causing him any harm.

"Wake up, Ritsu. Don't you dare to leave me again" the man said desperate, shaking the cadaver of the man that looked like me.

I stared at them for a while. The man being held was dead, I was like a spirit in this place, and the blood was coming out from where my pain is. Something clicked, and then I remembered.

The man is Takano-san. He and I became lovers about two months ago I assume thanks to me finally confessing my love to him at some point. The bastard was so happy about it that I found myself being happy as well. One day came, exactly eleven years passed since we broke up in high school, and I came home late that date in order to brush that day of my mind. Takano-san wasn't happy at all. When I got home (he and I moved together) the smell of alcohol invaded my nostrils. He had been drinking. We got into an argument, then we began shouting, He kept saying that I cheated on him with a fellow co-worker and I kept assuring him that I would never do something as low as that. I guess this day brought his bad side. At one point of the argument I threatened to break up with him again. He freaked. Without thinking he grabbed a knife and without thinking he plunged it at me. The rest of the story is unknown…at least by me.

I watched sadly as he kissed my bloody lips, holding me with such tenderness as if I were still alive.

"You are just sick. When you wake up from your trance we'll go on a date wherever you want to go" he began chuckling, my stomach turning into a knot. He was going insane.

"Takano-san! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him, trying so hard to get him to listen.

And for a moment I thought he did. He stopped for a second, thinking really hard about something.

"Maybe I can help you get out of your trance" he told the cadaver.

I gasped, knowing well what he meant. His hands roamed my cadaver, his lips all over the cold skin; the sensation was felt even in my spirit.

I cried. I was forced to watch as he made love to a soulless corpse, my corpse, over and over again, false hope making him more passionate than ever. I felt sick, watching the man I loved in such a state wasn't gratifying.

"I love you, Ritsu"

There went the four words that always took my breath away. If only I could tell you how much I love you as well. But you are not mine to claim anymore. I can see that my body it's still yours, but my soul can't stand to watch as you unconsciously torture yourself this way.

I guess Yokosawa should clean the mess I made out of you once again.

Done. I love a good angst, but I can't say this is good Anyway, haters who flame will be reported. Lovers who love will be hugged.


End file.
